Hollow Forest
Hollow Forest is a dungeon exclusive to Persona 4 Golden, only available after completing the Aeon Social Link (Marie) before December 31st. Profile The Hollow Forest is Marie's reality within the Midnight Channel, created when she enters the TV world after regaining her memories. The Investigation Team is first taken to the Hollow Forest by Margaret, who explains that she has formed a unique path between the TV in the cottage storage shed and this world, after finally locating Marie's whereabouts. Margaret informs them that Marie has sealed herself into this dungeon for reasons unknown, and also explains that this world is currently on the verge of collapsing. Therefore, if the team does not save Marie quickly, she will disappear along with the Hollow Forest, and all memories of her will disappear from everyone's minds. Hollow Forest takes an appearance similar to Yomotsu Hirasaka, as a world apparently shrouded in fog. However, there are bits and pieces of the real world seen throughout this dungeon, such as Junes signs and benches, along with haniwa and ancient Japanese artworks. This represents Marie's origin, as a spirit from ancient Japanese times, as well as her hidden desire to stay in the real world. Each of the Hollow Forest floors are named "Memories" - Memories of Parting (1F), Pain (2F), Grief (3F), Sorrow (4F), Love (5F), Suffering (6F), Anger (7F), Loneliness (8F), Invitation (9F) and Meeting (10F). Unlike the other dungeons in the game, the Hollow Forest features several special restrictions while traversing the dungeon. First of all, the player is only allowed to use items that were found within the Hollow Forest. Secondly, only specific equipment may be used and most importantly, the party's SP will be halved after each fight. There is, however, special equipment that can be found within the dungeon in order to restore SP and to gain other beneficial effects. It may also be noted that on the floors Memories of Parting (1F), Sorrow (4F) and Anger (7F), the player might encounter Shadows when breaking the "seals" to continue. Shadows may also appear from both regular chests and locked chests. Also, there are two "mini-bosses" that the player must face prior to the final boss, instead of the usual one. After Marie is rescued, the dungeon begins to disappear as it no longer needs to fulfill its purpose. When the party escapes through the TV connected to the dungeon, it breaks. Treasure Locked Chests Regular Chests Shuffle Time Personas Shadows Note * box denotes rare Shadow. * Cursed Woman's Pot appears from regular and Gold chests, and Isolated Hand only appears from Gold chests. Bosses *The battle with Marie ends roughly 3 turns after getting her down to roughly half health. *The battle with Kusumi-no-Okami follows right after Marie, once entering the battle with Kusumi-no-Okami, the party's health is not restored and SP will be halved. Gallery Trivia *The Hollow Forest's specific gameplay was designed by the team that was responsible for the battles in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey. Category:Persona 4 Locations Category:Persona 4 Golden Category:Bonus Dungeon Category:Final Dungeon